Yeah! Pretty Cure 5
Yeah! Pretty Cure 5 (ええ！ プリキュア5 Ē! Purikyua 5) is a spinoff of the Atsuiaka Pretty Cure series made by Christopher Cole. It is a next generation series featuring reincarnations of 5 completely different dark cures. The series first premiered on a private screening on July 8th, 2025. Plot Dark Cure Dream was waiting for a chance to come back to her senses and to rise up again for almost 20 years, but Nozomi retired as Cure Dream to become, what else, a teacher. In Denmark. Dark Cure Dream obviously doesn't have a license to be in Denmark, and after all of the time she's spent in the spirit realm, she really doesn't want to. She meets Bully, a Slimer look-alike, who managed to escape the containment unit of the Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure after an explosion from about 2 years ago. The two spirits decide to go into the real world and become an actual Pretty Cure group. Together, they have to form the Yeah! Pretty Cure 5 and defeat the evil Carelesser to bring back happiness into planet Earth. Characters Main Characters * Yumemi Hozumi/Dark Cure Dream/Cure Mesmeric - Hozumi does things her way, she doesn't like to please people, and she wants to enjoy her life how she wants it to be. She's strong, independent, and she loves dreaming. She and Bully go to the human world, Earth, to make a group of evil Pretty Cure with the other Dark Pretty Cure 5, but it turns out Tomoe, Reina, Midori and Erin are reincarnations of comepletely different dark cures. * Goto Tomoe/Cure Serena Amalgam/Cure Surrender - Mean, surly, hard to look in the eye at, does bad things just because she likes to, and she's probably the worst of the Cures to be around, but she's human, too, and even when she wasn't exactly a human, at least she was still a person. * Yoshino Reina/Spectral Rei/Cure Fantasia - Reina can seem a little eerie, but overall, she means well. She is very ecstatic and she loves fighting the bad guys. * Narano Midori/Bad End March/Cure Spring - Midori is also a little mean, but at least she can shut her mouth, and also she's super fast. She hates bugs. The usual straight man of the group. * Ikari Eri/Cure Marine Mirage/Cure Mana - Erin is book savvy, she likes fanfiction, nonfiction, horror fiction, everything. If there is something she doesn't like, it's successful people. She envies them so much. * Bully/Remlis - Bully is Hozumi's partner. He is meaner than Tomoe and he actually does bad things to make people sad, and he says random things to make excuses. He was caught by the Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure but an explosion in 2023 set him and all of their other ghosts free. His alter ego is Remlis, an anagram of Slimer. Villains * Once - Doesn't like the new dark Cures because they're always motivated, he just wants the people to give up. * Anti Pretty Cure - Dark Cures of the Cures that were originally dark Cures. A taste of their own medicine. * Emo Peter Parker - Returning from Sparkly Pretty Cure!, Emo Peter Parker survived from being crushed by a pile of soup cans. * Jenny and Big Deal - Much like Aiwarn and Bakeneko, except not really, because Big Deal is not a popstar thief immigrant in disguise. * Slither - A snake that is a cowboy. * Papyrus Script - A really bad font. Papyrus Script is named after the font and he spits out papyrus script everywhere. * The possessor guys from CGPC10 - I don't know who they are yet. Supporting Characters * Hanamura Tsukasa - The reincarnation of Cure Blossom Mirage from an alternate dimension where she won, reborn into the body of a similar being of herself. * Val Olsen - The reincarnation of Spectral Peter Venkman from The Real Ghostbusters. He didn't want to be Peter Venkman anymore so he changed time and reality itself to make him a normal man with a normal history. * Father and son that don't have names yet - The reincarnation of Emperor Zurg and the Buzz Lightyear with the utility belt from Toy Story 2. The dad once accidentally hit his son in the head and hurt his cheek so Tomoe had to hang out with the son. Items * Metamorphinator - A device made by Dr. Doofenshmirtz to make the Cures transform. * Butterfly Rod - A device that looks like a butterfly on a rod. * Magic Kit - It collects magical items like top hats and doves. Locations * Fresco Vista - A big community of people in New Mexico. * Cinco Milagros High School - A public high school. Category:Series Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Dark Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Yeah! Pretty Cure 5